


А вот это вы зря...

by Fukkatsumi, Re_examing



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2018 Timeline, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Metamorphmagus!Shirofuku Yukie, OOC, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Soft!Draco Malfoy, Too many animagi per square for whatever reasons, Werewolf!Akaashi Keiji, penfriends
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukkatsumi/pseuds/Fukkatsumi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_examing/pseuds/Re_examing
Summary: Постканон Hogwarts!AU в котором Ойкава профессионально занимается бегом от проблем, Иваизуми способствует ожирению сов, а Коноха сам во всём виноват.





	А вот это вы зря...

Ойкава изначально предпочитал верить в инопланетян.  
  
Но верить в магию тоже сойдет.  
  
Но именно сейчас, наверное, внезапное похищение пришельцами пригодилось бы больше, кажется ему. Потому что он вообще не помнил, что было после того, как их слизеринский гадюшник вернулся назад в не очень сухие, но теплые, подвалы из Хогсмида. И, наверное, лучше ему даже не пытаться вспомнить.  
  
Ойкава Тоору, блистательный магглорожденный волшебник, почти конкуренция миссис Грейнджер-Уизли в молодые годы, неотразимый слизеринский принц и стратег сейчас страдал от похмелья неизвестно где, и какие-то два придурка интенсивно дышали ему почти в уши. И если тот или та, кто справа - явно спал культурно, тихо посапывая ему в шею, но не больше, то спящий (судя по храпу это точно мужского пола существо) с другой стороны смачно плямкал губами, стонал что-то о личинках бладжеров и даже боднул его несколько раз головой.  
  
Он медленно открыл левый глаз, потому что на правом явно валялись чьи-то волосы весьма блондинистого цвета. Что-то он не может припомнить кого-то, кроме декана их факультета, у кого бы еще могли быть именно такие волосы. Ну, разве что Широфуку вдруг угораздило во сне изменить цвет волос, но кажется она с ними не пила. Или пила... Не суть. Волосы храпуна с левой стороны вьющиеся и кое-где уже с проседью. Он снова что-то проплямкал, а потом укусил его в плечо.  
  
Тоору от неожиданности выдал что-то среднее между визгом, кряком и криком полуночного птеродактиля, но сразу же прикусил язык, чтобы не разбудить спящего справа.  
  
\- Поттер, ты укусил лучшего ученика Слизерина, - вздохнул профессор Драко Малфой, знаменитый преподаватель зельеварения и декан Слизерина, сонно щурясь и убирая волосы с лица Ойкавы.  
  
\- Больно костлявое крылышко, Гермимона... - проворчал во сне профессор Гарри Поттер, знаменитый преподаватель ЗОТИ и декан Гриффиндора, почему-то связанный тремя разными занавесками (одна точно со слизеринского общежития), одеялом и сейчас более напоминающий окуклившуюся гусеницу.  
  
Профессор Малфой ещё раз устало вздохнул и, устроив поудобней голову на плечо Ойкавы, задремал снова.  
  
Кажется, Ойкава начал понимать масштабы трагедии. И поторопился поскорее закрыть глаза, чтобы проснуться от этого кошмара.  
  
Видимо, он действительно провалился в сон, потому что ему виделся взрыв, закрытая японская школа магии и колючие радиоактивные поезда, словно иглы впивающиеся в его колени. Он почти сразу же проснулся от странной звенящей тишины, которая воцарилась в комнате, потому что профессор Поттер наконец-то перестал храпеть.  
  
\- Пс... Ойкава, да? - прошептал он, воровато окидывая комнату взглядом припухших глаз.  
  
Тоору на свой страх и риск кивнул, стараясь не задеть подбородком голову декана своего факультета. Тот мирно спал в позе эмбриона.   
  
Ойкава уже привык к тому, что из-за наплыва учеников из Азии, преподавателям довольно тяжело было научиться их запоминать и различать, но профессор Поттер - совершенно фатальный случай. Он помнил ученика только по цвету волос. И ещё, возможно, по голосу, но это работало только на его факультет (и узнавал он только Бокуто Котаро).  
  
\- Ойкава, развяжи меня, пожалуйста, - панически прошипел профессор Поттер.  
  
\- Даже не думайте, мистер Ойкава, - не открывая глаз, выдал Малфой неожиданно. - Он сейчас начнет носиться и шуметь, а я имею полное право доспать свои четыре часа сна, прежде, чем пойду снимать баллы за вчерашнее со всех факультетов подряд.  
  
\- В смысле, со всех?! - взбунтовалась личность по левую сторону от Тоору, чуть не расцарапав ему очками щёку. - Это твои всё начали! Я даже знаю кто! У него... У него волосы такие... Светлые! Вот!  
  
Профессор Малфой снова вздохнул и сел.  
  
\- Поттер, я тебя ненавижу, - спокойно сообщил он.  
  
Ойкава уже успел заметить, что они в одежде, ну кроме профессора Поттера, потому что занавесково-одеялочный кокон плотно удерживал его в себе.  
  
\- Если ты мне соврал вот сейчас, и я просто так разбужу свой факультет в полпятого утра, я либо придумаю страшную компенсацию, либо ты снова будешь облетать Хогвартс голышом на метле... - Малфой сделал небольшую трагичную паузу и расплылся в ужасно коварной ухмылке. - На большой перемене.  
  
Декан Гриффиндора как-то внезапно растерял уверенность в себе, заметно утихнув. Но Малфой, видимо, останавливаться не собирался. Ойкава вдруг почувствовал секундный прилив просто испанского стыда и поспешил поскорее улетучиться в ванную.  
  
\- Что же ты, Поттер, давай поднимайся. Вот тебе даже одежду дам ради такого случая, - донеслось ласково-ужасающее из-за двери.  
  
\- А может это... Доспишь ещё, а? - в голосе профессора Поттера столько надежды на милость, что аж смешно.  
  
Тоору более менее управился со своими волосами, в которых почему-то было полно перьев и птичьего корма, привел в порядок лицо, которое даже не очень страшно выглядело после вчерашней...вечеринки? Коноха обещал, что профессор Поттер их не тронет, даже если обнаружит во время вечернего обхода, потому что уже в который раз проиграл Акинори спор. Конечно, наверное, споры и сделки с преподавателями уже давно следовало бы запретить (примерно с того ужасного сентября, когда Коноха Акинори официально стал учеником Слизерина), но, как говорится не пойман - не вор, а профессор Гарри-мальчик-который-выжил-и-победил-того-кого-нельзя-называть-Поттер был весьма податливым на такие дела человеком, так что всё, что может сказать ему Ойкава - сами виноваты, профессор. Он сам не уверен, как назвать то, что происходило в гостиной Слизерина этой ночью, но, кажется, ученики других факультетов там тоже присутствовали. Как минимум Куроо с кучей пробирок он помнил точно, а вот после его прихода...  
  
\- Мистер Ойкава, если вы решили со стыда утопиться в моей ванной, то заверяю вас, ничего позорнее профессора Поттера вы не сделали, - заверил его профессор Малфой, - из того, что я видел - точно.  
  
Тоору подавил в себе желание поинтересоваться  _что_  же он всё таки вчера творил, потому что это не кончится ничем хорошим.  
  
Когда он вышел из ванной, Малфой уже почти восстановил магией абсолютно разнесенную в пух и прах свою профессорскую обитель, попивая адски крепкий кофе из маленькой кружечки. Волосы он собрал в неаккуратный пучок на затылке, и Ойкава впервые увидел его таким домашним.   
  
\- Не обращайте внимания. Вчера профессор Поттер просто решил провести дуэль с моим окном. Мне нужна будет ваша помощь, - весело улыбнулся он, - мистер Ойкава.  
  
Профессор Поттер вывалился из шкафа в позорно обтягивающих женских лосинах гриффиндорской расцветки (очевидно, конфискованных у кого-то из старшекурсников после бурной ночи с ученицами другого факультета) и большом уродливом свитере в блестящий цветочек (вероятно, конфискованного у кого-то из родственников семьи Уизли). Выглядел он весьма...эксцентрично, сказал бы Ойкава, если бы не согнулся пополам, пытаясь спрятать рвущийся наружу хохот в кашле.  
  
\- Тебе чертовски идёт, Поттер, - ухмыльнулся Малфой, наступив Ойкаве на ногу, чтобы тот прекратил.  
  
\- Да-да, - тот на секунду выпрямился, - идеально сидит. Вы такой...патриотичный гриффиндорец, профессор Поттер, сэр!  
  
Поттер посмотрел на них странно сконфужено, оттянул подол свитера, минуту разглядывая отвратительно блестящие розы, и вышел из обители слизеринского декана.  
  
Малфой тихо хихикнул в кулак.  
  
Ойкава внезапно понял, что он ой как просчитался в катастрофичности происходящего.  
  


***

  
  
Вероятно, у профессора Малфоя был план, поскольку он отправил Ойкаву разбудить старшие курсы Слизерина, но, наверное, даже его немного шокировало обилие... цвета на головах учеников. Очевидно, зелье из пробирок, которое притащил Куроо вчера ночью, всё же имело побочные эффекты.   
  
Впрочем, он быстро напустил на себя серьёзный вид (в отличии от кое-кого другого) и, сложив за спиной руки в замок, прошёл внутрь.  
  
\- Уважаемые ученики Слизерина, - излишне официально начал он, - я поднял вас в такую рань, потому что профессор Поттер совершенно абсолютно точно заверил меня в том, что знает, кто является виновником вчерашнего торжества, впоследствии которого мне пришлось гоняться за вышеупомянутым профессором Поттером вокруг Рейвенкловской башни. К слову, профессор Поттер был совершенно абсолютно пьян и, - он сделал драматическую паузу, - без одежды.  
  
\- Необязательно было это говорить, - проворчал профессор Поттер, краснея. - Я и...  
  
\- Поэтому, - Малфой важно поднял указательный палец, перебивая, - поэтому профессор Поттер, облачившись в столь дивное одеяние, - он отошёл, дабы открыть лучший вид на своего коллегу, который сделал попытку спрятаться обратно, - снизошел в ваши чертоги, чтобы вернуть своё облачение и указать на виновные лица.  
  
Гостиной прокатился тихий смешок. Совершенно не обратив на это внимания, профессор Малфой, крепко схватив Поттера за растянутый рукав ужасно отвратительного свитера в блестящий цветочек, потащил его вдоль выстроившихся в ряд сонных учеников. Поттер растерянно хлопал глазами, отчаянно пытаясь понять кто тот самый светловолосый ученик, с которым он и поспорил пару дней назад. Но, к сожалению, разнообразная цветовая гамма волос слизеринцев ввела его в полнейшее замешательство. Тем временем профессор Малфой, явно не скрывая удовольствия, водил его от ученика к ученику, постоянно переспрашивая не является ли  _это_ лицо знакомым профессору Поттеру.  
  
\- Как ваше здоровье, профессор Гарри Поттер? - просиял улыбкой Суга, элегантно заложив за ухо неоново-желтую прядь.  
  
\- Э-э-э... Нет, - неуверенно пробормотал Поттер.  
  
Малфой успешно скрыл смешок за покашливанием, а Суга продолжил, всё так же ослепительно улыбаясь:  
  
\- Выглядите неважно. Может, чаю?..  
  
\- Нет-нет, - Поттер дёрнулся и поспешно помотал головой, а потом повернулся к коллеге. Немного помедлив и ещё раз оглянувшись на учеников, он неловко почесал затылок. - Наверное, я обознался, - неуверенно произнёс он, - то есть... я хочу сказать...   
  
\- То есть, - перебил его Малфой, - вы хотите сказать что я, поддавшись вашему порыву нести в мир справедливость и порядок, поднял свой факультет полпятого утра в воскресенье, чтобы выяснить, что вы не помните, кто был виновником?  
  
Поттер нервно сглотнул. Кажется, Ойкава услышал как он ругнулся где-то глубоко внутри себя. Он даже ему почти посочувствовал.  
  
\- Э-э-э, нет... я хочу сказать, что я...  
  
\- То есть вы хотите сказать, что вы необоснованно обвинили моих учеников в совершении того, чего они не совершали, и сейчас собираетесь безнаказанно уйти?  
  
Поттер в ужасе похлопал глазами, посмотрел на Ойкаву, ища поддержки, и, не дождавшись её, кивнул.   
  
"Это вы зря," - подумал Ойкава.  
  
Малфой, словно только этого и ждал, встрепенулся и улыбнулся самой искренней из всех своих фальшивых искренних улыбок.  
  
\- Ну уж нет, это так не работает, - ласково произнёс он. И вот теперь Ойкава Поттеру действительно посочувствовал. Словно поняв, что он только что натворил, профессор Поттер выдал ещё одно неуверенное "э-э-э" и наивно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Может договоримся?  
  
Профессор Малфой, выдержав драматическую паузу, во время которой наградил своего коллегу снисходительным взглядом, медленно кивнул.  
  
\- Да, думаю да.  
  
Профессор Поттер выдохнул с облегчением и немного расслабился.  
  
"А вот это вы зря," - подумал Ойкава.  
  
\- Думаю для вас, профессор Поттер, не составит труда приготовить в качестве компенсации рождественские подарки для моего факультета, а также произнести торжественную речь.  
  
Поттер нервно сглотнул. Малфой же, продолжая ласково улыбаться, окинул гостиную Слизерина взглядом, якобы в поисках потерянной одежды, а потом потащил Поттера к выходу.   
  
Старшекурсники облегчённо вздохнули.   
  
"А вот это вы зря," - подумал Ойкава, уже в третий раз за эти полчаса. Профессор Малфой вдруг остановился и улыбнулся ученикам ещё ласковей.  
  
\- Ах да, - произнёс он, продолжая улыбаться. - Я тут вспомнил, что мои ученики выразили непреодолимое желание помочь Молли Уизли с подготовкой её рождественской коллекции свитеров.  
  
\- Да, да, - рассеянно кивнул Поттер, и они ушли.  
  
По гостиной прокатился страдальческий стон. Стоит ли говорить, что за время после победы над Волдемортом магический мир потерпел большие изменения в лучшую сторону. Близнецы Уизли стали ещё известней, сколотив на своих "изобретениях" приличное состояние, а потом в один прекрасный день собрали все свои рождественские свитера и представили их обществу как новый писк моды. С тех пор уже года три подряд Молли Уизли начала заниматься тем, что в свободное от готовки время разрабатывала новые дизайны для рождественского показа мод. Конечно, пока эти презентации проходили только в Хогсмиде, но для Уизли это большая удача. А то, что теперь как минимум три старших курса слизеринцев должны помогать им, вместо того, чтобы спокойно готовиться к рождеству, явно пошло бы им на славу.  
  
Ойкава вздохнул.  
  
Внезапно дверь общей ванной отворилась и оттуда, благоухая ароматом утренних роз, выплыл виновник всех факультетских бед - Коноха. К слову, волосы его были отвратительно салатовыми.  
  
\- Я что-то пропустил?  
  


***

  
  
Главный зал рано утром в воскресенье встретил слизеринцев пасмурным небом вместо потолка и ужасно недовольным Пивзом, которому строго настрого запретили приходить на вечеринку в подвалы. Хотя целый факультет с выкрашенными в дичайшие цвета волосами знатно приподнял ему настроение. Он даже не очень сильно задирал Яку по поводу роста, только по поводу синих с блёстками волос.   
  
Рядом с ними, водрузив голову на сложенные на столе руки, страдал Коноха. Ойкаве его было ничуточки не жаль, потому что только такой азартный камикадзе, как Акинори додумался бы спорить с деканом Слизерина на отработки, которые теперь ещё и удвоились. И хотя профессор Малфой был просто отличным человеком и хорошим наставником, никто другой, кроме Конохи точно бы не осмелился спорить на что угодно с ним, особенно если для выигрыша декану понадобилось переодеть самого Гарри Поттера в лосины и тот ужасающий свитер с розами.  
  
\- У-у, больше не буду спорить с ним, - кисло протянул Акинори, заламывая руки к небу на потолке.  
  
Яку фыркнул, явно чем-то уже раздраженный, но, оглядевшись, Ойкава так и не обнаружил ни одной тому явной причины. Вероятно, Мориске просто надоело писать свой конспект по Истории Магии. Если судить по шкале вещей, бесящих его до белого каления, домашка с Истории Магии занимала почетное пятое место. На четвертом месте были отработки по Зельеварению, да и вообще любые отработки, на третьем - не вовремя прилетающие совы, на втором - попытки домовых эльфов приготовить съедобные японские блюда. А на самой вершине этого списка восседал ОН. Хайба Лев. Вообще, Лев был самым неловким гриффиндорцем из всех, кого знал Ойкава, а Ойкава знал многих. Лев постоянно страдал из-за своего слишком большого роста и длинных конечностей, которые помогали ему разве что во время квиддича как вратарю. Помимо всего этого доставучая энергичность этого большого ребенка, которая в основном заключалась в постоянном зрительном и словесном контакте с Яку, была наверное вдвое больше, чем сам Хайба. Конечно, раздражение Мориске достигало явно больших размеров. Особенно когда Лев всё же появлялся в его поле зрения.  
  
Договариваться с эльфами хотя бы на гренки с джемом послали Широфуку, как самого частого нелегального ночного клиента кухни. Она немного поворчала для проформы, сменила в процессе несколько вырвиглазных оттенков розового, пока не остановилась на фуксии и коротких вьющихся волосах, а потом наконец скрылась в бесконечных коридорах замка. Ойкава несколько секунд ещё смотрел ей вслед. К слову, он никогда не хотел быть метаморфом. Да, наверное это круто и ты можешь оставаться безнаказанным просто сменив внешность, но, с другой стороны, страшно просто потерять себя. Так, Куроо и Бокуто долго подбивали его подучиться анимагии и он даже согласился, но так же не пользовался ею, даже в экстренных случаях. Тот же Бокуто, так же известный как гриффиндорский филин, после каждого удачного матча оборачивался в свою анимагическую форму, пока староста факультета не выучил этот приемчик тоже и не зажал его в обличии огроменного гризли в углу. О, эту легенду уже несколько лет передавали младшим курсам и те каждый раз проходили мимо старшекурсников в святой наивности разинув рты. Впрочем, Киношита, обзавелся репутацией строгого и справедливого старосты и немалым фан-клубом.  
  
"А вот это мы зря", - Ойкава ещё тогда подумал, пока это не вошло у него в привычку.  
  
Куроо Тетсуро - самый светлый и безбашенный ум Рейвенкло, почти преемник Драко Малфоя по Зельеварению оборачивался в кота относительно реже. Причиной тому был его питомец. Серый в грязно-синюю полоску книззл по имени Фрэнсис, который достался ему по наследию от десятиюродной тётки из Вашингтона, абсолютно не хотел признавать в этом облезлом комке черной шерсти своего хозяина и не пускал его в башню Рейвенкло. Так, путём проб и ошибок, Куроо выяснил, что после ночных похождений с Бокуто, ему лучше ночевать либо в отреставрированной выручай-комнате, либо в гриффиндорской гостиной, либо в кровати Яку с возможностью быть запинанным до смерти, так как последний очень активно спал.  
  
Свой же дар Ойкава не использовал с двух причин. Во-первых, так же, как и с метаморфизмом, он чувствовал себя неуютно, постоянно боясь потерять себя, тем более, после превращения он выглядел немного неряшливо, что его, как почитателя аккуратности и красоты неимоверно бесило. Волосы постоянно приходилось переукладывать, расходуя на это магию и нервы, а мантия то и дело сминалась или, того хуже, пачкалась. Во-вторых, его анимагическая форма была...  
  
С громким "ХЭЙ-ХЭЙ-ХЭЙ" в большой зал ввалился ком гриффиндорцев, которые, по видимому, проголодавшись, как стая гиппогрифов после брачного сезона, сначала решили зайти все вместе, но застряли в проходе и, как результат, оказались на земле. Из всей этой кучи мантий и шарфов Ойкава узнал как минимум две беспорядочно торчащие конечности. Правая рука с напульсником совершенно абсолютно точно принадлежала Бокуто и уже кое-где начинала покрываться перьями. А одиноко возвышающаяся на вершине гриффиндорской пирамиды длинная бледная нога несомненно была частью...  
  
\- Нет, ну вы только посмотрите на это! - Яку взвизгнул слишком неожиданно, заставив нескольких учеников подпрыгнуть. - Вы видите то же, что и я?  
  
Суга по другую сторону от Тоору вздохнул и помотал головой. Пожалуй это всё равно было бесполезно.   
  
\- Чертова гриффиндорская вейла! - проворчал Мориске. Коноха поспешил пересесть подальше от разбушевавшегося слизеринца.  
  
Ойкава, столкнувшись с этой проблемой лицом к лицу, тоже был бы рад сбежать подальше, но Яку уже вцепился в его руку и извергал обвинительные дифирамбы в сторону торчащей ноги Льва. Хайба вейлой не был (генетически не передалось), это знали все, особенно Мориске, который всё равно отказывался верить в то, что гриффиндорец попросту может ему  _нравиться_.   
  
\- Яку-сан, - Ойкава вздохнул. Пытаться успокоить его сейчас было равно попытке остановить несущееся из зоопарка стадо гиппопотамов. - Давай ты сейчас выпьешь чашечку успокоительного чаю, допишешь свой конспект по... Да, конспект по Истории Магии...  
  
Яку взглянул на него как на психа.  
  
\- ЯКУ-САН!!! - гриффиндорский ребенок уже направился к ним, радостно размахивая руками. - ЯКУ-САН, ЯКУ-СА-А-АН!!! Ого, вам так идет синий в блёсточку! - он перегнулся через стол и, пока Мориске не начал отбиваться, аккуратно провел рукой по его волосам, издав какой-то восторженный нечленораздельный звук.  
  
Яку мгновенно покраснел, как гриффиндорский флаг, и возмущенно шлепнул по нахальной конечности. Конечно же Лев не был вейлой, но именно на Мориске каким-то странным магическим образом его детская очаровательность действовала беспрекословно.  
  
\- Ойкава-сан! - Лев отвлек его от созерцания ещё одной кучи тел у входа, на этот раз - Рейвенкло. - Ойкава-сан, Бокуто-сан просил передать, чтобы вы присмотрели за его Акааши, потому что у него сегодня очень важная тренировка, а завтра мы должны разнести вас в пух и прах.  
  
\- Действительно? - Суга мило улыбнулся.  
  
\- С-Суга-сан, - Хайба осекся.  
  
\- Я понимаю, у вас тут межфакультетская диффузия, - появившийся в зале Малфой остановился возле кучи малой, немного помедлив, вытащил оттуда за ворот мантии Куроо и направился дальше, - Мистер Хайба, вы тоже давайте кыш, вы смущаете моего ученика.  
  
\- Ничего не смущает! - Яку покраснел ещё больше.  
  
\- Вот как. Тогда, пожалуй, вместо бодроперцового зелья, я попрошу мадам Помфри выписывать вам объятия с мистером Хайбой. Эффект тот же, - и, ухмыльнувшись, профессор занял свое место за преподавательским столом .  
  
Пожалуй, препираться с учениками он любил не меньше, чем препираться с профессором Поттером. Несмотря на то, что они на двоих проработали в Хогвартсе больше тридцати лет, оба профессора так и не прекратили свои бессмысленные ссоры. Ходила легенда, что, если присмотреться к гриффиндорским и слизеринским часам с очками, можно было разглядеть там еще одни часы. Их директриса Макгонагалл как-то создала специально для профессоров Малфоя и Поттера. Хотя, когда через неделю оба резервуара были пусты, все поняли, что пытаться остановить их - бесполезно. Часы давным-давно исчезли, но первокурсники каждый год тщательно проверяют нет ли их там.  
  
\- Яку-сан, может у вас температура? - Лев было снова потянулся к Мориске, но тот успел увернуться.  
  
\- Да нет, уважаемый, - снова послышалось от Малфоя, - у него одна болезнь, и называется она л...  
  
\- Пошли, я проведу тебя к мадам Помфри, - Тоору быстро вытащил брыкающегося сокурсника из-под стола и направился с ним к выходу.  
  
Хайба тут же вызвался помочь.  
  
\- А ты иди поймай мне Акааши.  
  
\- Мистер Ойкава, вы забыли кое-что очень важное, - когда Ойкава оглянулся, профессор уже запустил в него его же палочкой, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как с тихим "акцио" сделать пас рукой. Палочка легла в его ладонь ровно, отдавая теплом, и Тоору, отсалютовав профессору горстью искорок, потащил Яку по коридорам.  
  


***

  
  
Сидеть с Акааши в выручай-комнате - одно удовольствие. Если только не приближалось полнолуние, и Акааши не входил в режим грустного подростка, которому необходимо много любви и внимания. Нет, такой Акааши тоже вполне себе сносный, но...  
  
\- Ойкава-сан...  
  
Тоору оторвался от тетради, где как раз прописывал сцену сражения с космическими каракатицами. Осталось только начертить какую-никакую пародию на раскадровку и переходить к следующему эпизоду. Вообще, идея с мангой принадлежала его сестре. Айко отучилась на иллюстратора, когда он только закончил первый курс Хогвартса, и с нечего делать полезла разгребать вещи в их общей комнате. Там же она столкнулась с кучей незаконченных тетрадей с его детскими историями, которые, к слову, были вообще-то надёжно спрятаны в тайнике за шкафом. А потом понеслось по наклонной: ей понравились некоторые сюжеты, Тоору, вернувшийся с семьёй Сугавары с помощью их порт-ключа, кое-как согласился переделать текст и доработать его, а потом они потратили лето на обсуждение деталей и с середины второго курса пробили себе путь в издательство. Честно говоря, Ойкава ни разу не пожалел об этом, потому что выручку они с сестрой делили поровну: он менял йены на галеоны и сикли, Айко откладывала на обучение сыну, который мог запросто неожиданно оказаться магом. Всё честно.  
  
\- Что случилось, Акааши? - спросил он, немного помедлив.  
  
Кейджи вздохнул, забрался в уютное мягкое кресло с ногами и с головой залез под одеяло.  
  
\- Расскажите, как вы попали в Хогвартс, пожа-алуйста, - он потянулся к своей полулитровой кружке с горячим какао и поднял на Ойкаву грустные глаза.  
  
"Началось," - констатировал про себя Тоору, придвигаясь поближе к столу и хватая себе несколько шоколадных кексов и кофе. В его руки почти мгновенно материализовалась его собственная кружка с маленькими прыгучими лягушатами в пруду. Об этих кружках тоже ходили странные слухи, будто бы их делает сам декан слизерина, заколдовывая на отдельных студентов. Впрочем, профессор Поттер в сплетни эти не верил и всё пытался проверить так ли это на самом деле.   
  
\- С помощью порт-ключа.  
  
Акааши осуждающе вздохнул и продолжил в ожидании сверлить его взглядом. Странный мальчишка.  
  
\- Ладно.  
  
\- Только правду.  
  
Ойкава закатил глаза и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Хорошо, - он поерзал, удобней устраиваясь на кресле и отпил кофе. Лягушата, нарисованные на кружке, перепрыгнули на листья кувшинок в пруду. - Как и у каждого ребенка, у меня случился стихийный выброс магии. Нет, ничего феерического там не было. - Акааши потупил по-детски восторженный взгляд, - Мы с сестрой пошли в магазин и купили мороженое, а потом она отвлеклась на подругу и сказала подождать её на площадке. Её не было часа два, а я очень не хотел, чтобы мороженое растаяло. Ну и оно не растаяло. Правда, у меня штаны примерзли к качели и... Стыд какой! Боже, хорошо, что до дома было недалеко.- он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Кейджи тихо хихикнул. - Да ты не смейся. Там ткань до сих пор на той качели осталась. Сестра сказала, туда просто кто-то супер-клей пролил, а я, как всегда, сперва сел, потом подумал, но мне кажется, это все же не клей.  
  
Тоору закинул в кружку несколько зефирин и принялся нещадно колотить их ложкой.  
  
\- Вот. А потом меня поставили на учёт в Махоутокоро. - Он мечтательно прикрыл глаза, вспоминая прекрасные дни с первого по четвертый курсы в японской школе, куда он каждый день летал на спине буревестника, - Но знаешь, когда я должен был поступать на пятый курс и жить в общежитии, произошла трагедия с Фукусимой* и Махоутокоро закрыли из-за взбесившейся магии. Не знаю, как радиация и магия повлияли друг на друга, но...   
  
\- Куроо-сан хочет изучать этот вопрос в будущем.  
  
\- Ну вот у него и спросишь. Ты всё время был на домашнем обучении, да?  
  
Акааши кивнул, вгрызаясь в шоколадный кекс, а потом отложил на стол свою волшебную палочку. Она была средней длины, изящная, ровная с приятным рыжеватым оттенком, стопроцентно из красного дуба и, скорее всего, с пером феникса внутри. Ойкава заставил себя оторвать взгляд от палочки. Впрочем, было уже поздно.  
  
\- Ойкава-сан, а как вы выбрали палочку?  
  
\- Да ужасно это было, - внезапно появившийся в заколдованном зеркале Малфой довольно улыбнулся, увидев их перепуганные физиономии.  
  
Тоору возмущенно выдохнул, но ничего не ответил, потому что давайте посмотрим правде в глаза: он перепробовал минимум тридцать разных палочек в магической Японии (в результате пользовался классической учебной, которую предоставила на время школа), ещё двадцать в лавке Оливандера (создав длинную очередь из первокурсников и их раздраженных родителей или сопровождающих), и только когда мистер Оливандер отошел куда-то вглубь в поисках той единственной и неповторимой, и какой-то нервный волшебник с очереди фыркнул: "Мерлин, да почему нельзя просто сказать  _акцио_?!", а Ойкава, чувствуя себя ужасно виноватым, решил так и сделать, очень сильно пожелав наконец-то найти палочку и скрыться, эта самая палочка вылетела буквально с первых стеллажей и тюкнула его ровно меж бровей, попутно немного их подпортив искрами. _"Браво_ , - сказал тогда профессор Малфой, который присматривал за несколькими учениками из Японии, -  _искренне надеюсь, что вы попадёте не на мой факультет"._  
  
\- Через час я принесу вам зелье, мистер Акааши. Мистер Ойкава, если вы уже закончили вспоминать свое темное прошлое, продолжайте развлекать старосту Рейвенкло и уберите вот эту вашу гаденькую ухмылочку. Не знаю, что вы там себе навспоминали, но давайте без этого вот, - Малфой неопределённо махнул рукой и исчез.  
  
Ойкава заметил, что действительно ухмыляется и смущенно потер щёки.   
  
Акааши вежливо улыбнулся, разворачивая карамельку.  
  
\- Кстати, Ойкава-сан, - он перевёл взгляд на торчащую из кармана оного волшебную палочку, всё хотел вас спросить... Почему вы так странно держите палочку? Я не осуждаю вас... Просто, ну, мне интересно...  
  
Тоору вытащил палочку и перехватил её поудобней, зажав между указательным и средним пальцем и поддерживая снизу мизинцем, посмотрел на захват и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Мне вообще удобней как-то и без палочки. Я же в детстве прям свято поверил в магию и старался её задействовать. Табуретками швырялся, к примеру...  
  
\- Это как тогда вы в профессора Поттера на дуэли?  
  
\- Я запаниковал!  
  
Акааши засмеялся, прикрывая ладонью рот. Ну было один раз, сначала профессор Поттер сунул профессору Малфою в противники Бокуто, а он же шальной. А потом профессор Малфой пригласил профессора Поттера на дуэль с Ойкавой. Тоору тогда ещё маленький был, всего-то второкурсник, запаниковал и нечаянно швырнул в профессора ближайшей табуреткой. "Определённо, талант у вас есть", - сказал тогда Малфой.  
  
\- Ладно, неважно. Из-за того, что я учился контролировать магию, мне было ужасно тяжело подобрать палочку. - Ойкава вздохнул, взвешивая на ладони свою. - И весь первый курс я крупно лажал с непривычки. Ну вы-то привыкли классически держать палочку, направляя магию через кончик, а я - нет. Да и палочка из боярышника довольно капризная, мы долго не могли с ней сойтись. Даже профессор Малфой ничем почти не помог, хотя у него палочка тоже из боярышника. А потом профессор Флитвик то ли хотел затянуть меня в хор, то ли подумал, что пение немного меня отвлечет, и пригласил на репетицию. А он же дирижёр, помнишь? Вот и тогда я наблюдал за ним и он как-то раз перехватил указку вот так, как я палочку держу. И до меня внезапно дошло, что я делаю не так. - Тоору снова перехватил палочку поудобней и развернулся, чтобы было лучше видно. - Я привык направлять энергию в ладони, потом в пальцы...  
  
\- Как Наруто?  
  
-Э... Да. Что-то типа того... Вот. А классический захват палочки требует, чтобы ладонь была закрыта и палочка была будто продолжением руки. Но так, как я держу - у меня открытая ладонь и пальцы. Сначала может показаться странным такой захват, но так магия концентрируется не на кончике палочки, а в области, где она обычно соединяется с магическими потоками руки. - Он посмотрел на Акааши, а потом провел пальцем по вышеупомянутой зоне на палочке, и наконец-то увидел понимание в его глазах. Напоследок он ещё продемонстрировал несколько несложных заклинаний.  
  
\- Но вот сложные чары я всё ещё выполняю с классическим захватом, - немного поразмыслив, Ойкава вызвал патронуса, как их учил профессор Поттер. На стол прыгнула внушительных размеров сияющая лягушка.  
  
Кейджи с минуту молча играл с патронусом в гляделки, а когда тот исчез, поднял взгляд на собеседника и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ойкава-сан, а вы точно не Наруто?  
  


***

  
  
\- ...А потом он такой: "Ты тупой осёл!", а профессор Поттер ему: "А ты - напыщенный индюк!", и через мгновенье буквально они трансфигурировали друг друга в это. - Ойкава, запыхавшись, плюхнулся в кресло и, отсмеявшись, вздохнул. - Знаешь, мне-то не сложно с индюком было - взял под мышку и пошёл, но Бокуто пришлось уговаривать профессора Поттера полчаса. Ну, потому что тянуть упершегося осла в кабинет директора по движущихся лестницах, как минимум опасно.  
  
Акааши вовсю веселился, видимо, напрочь забыв о своих проблемах, и это было хорошо, потому что чем меньше он волнуется, тем спокойней пройдет превращение.  
  
\- А директриса МакГонагал такая: "Скажите мне, пожалуйста, что это не то, о чём я догадывалась, когда только услышала шум на лестнице", - Тоору сел ровно, получше копируя интонацию директрисы, - а потом, когда она подняла было палочку, эти двое как начнут убегать! И она такая просто: "Я всё понимаю, Малфой, Поттер, вы, возможно, и нашли своих тотемных зверей и хотите слиться с ними получше, но...  
  
\- Что, развлекаетесь, мальчики? - Профессор Малфой язвительно улыбнулся, вылезая из камина.  
  
Кейджи всё же не выдержал и тихонько захихикал в кулак. Профессор смерил взглядом сначала его, потом Ойкаву, а затем положил на стол подставку с несколькими пробирками с зельем.  
  
\- Выпейте одну сейчас и одну перед превращением, - он вздохнул и сел в кресло возле них. На столе сразу же материализовалась полулитровая кружка поистине ужасающей раскраски. Ручка в форме павлина и область около нее были цвета слизеринского флага, который медленно сходил полосками сначала в фиолетовый, а потом в кислотно-розовый оттенки, те же отделялись от полосок пузырьками и приобретали форму мухоморов, ярко выделяясь на блестящем фоне. В кружке мирно плескался зеленый чай со льдом.  
  
Акааши печально вздохнул, глядя на зелье, но взял пробирку и в один присест опустошил её, потом трагически откинулся на спинку кресла и приложил ладонь ко лбу. Ойкаве внезапно пришла в голову мысль, что близкое общение с Бокуто явно плохо влияет на такого прилежного ученика и старосту Рейвенкло.  
  
\- Если бы я не поймал вас с мистером Бокуто раз десять за статуей грифона возле астрономической башни, честное слово, отправил бы вас в Мунго к местным психоаналитикам, мистер Акааши, - Малфой медленно отпил из кружки и стащил со стола один кекс.  
  
Кейджи приоткрыл один глаз, наблюдая за ним, засмущался и сел нормально.  
  
\- Просто перед превращением... Мне обычно хочется больше драматичности во всем...  
  
\- Вот поэтому я и не доверяю сидеть с вами ни мистеру Куроо, хотя заметьте он мой  _лучший_  ученик, ни, упаси нас Мерлин, мистеру Бокуто. - Профессор передернул плечами. - Не знаю, как он там хочет сделать карьеру аврора, и надеюсь, не узнаю об этом приблизительно никогда.  
  
Тоору немного понаблюдал за ними и вернулся к своим зарисовкам. Надо было бы ещё сходить в совятню и покормить его маленького Артура - карликовую сову, на которую ему едва хватило денег из-за супер-пупер-мега-крутой метлы с привязкой к хозяину в виде магической гравировки на древке. Впрочем, метла действительно была супер-пупер-мега-крутой и отлично запоминала все самые удобные позиции для хозяина в воздухе. Но всё же это не меняло того, что маленькому Артуру надо постоянно надо было покупать диетические корма и следить, чтобы бедная сова не таскала слишком тяжелые посылки. Это, к слову, немного печалило его родителей, которые так и выжидали, когда сын наконец-то достанет себе большого красивого филина, и они смогут завалить его домашней выпечкой.  
  
Ойкава вздохнул. Надо было как можно скорее доделать главу и отправить её сестре, чтобы они успели к дедлайну.  
  
С улицы послышались возгласы гриффиндорцев, которые, похоже, только-только начали тренировку и уже успели повздорить из-за стратегии или из-за Бокуто, который опять врезался в одно из колец. Акааши грустно вздохнул, поглядывая на них в окно.  
  
\- Вы же понимаете, что не сможете завтра пойти на игру? - профессор устало помассировал виски и тоже посмотрел в окно.  
  
Кейджи несчастно кивнул, а потом задрал голову, часто моргая.  
  
\- О, Мерлин, да не плачьте, это же не смертельно, Акааши...  
  
Тот только снова кивнул, попутно шмыгнув носом, и потянулся за салфетками. Малфой вздохнул. Да, конечно, такое поведение ученика было связано с полнолунием, но и он сам давным-давно подрастерял свою дерзость и бесчувственность. И смотреть сейчас на то, как Кейджи борется со своей излишней эмоциональностью, доставляло ему не много, не мало, а нехилый укол совести. Но, к сожалению, как бы он не старался, создать зелье, которое бы полностью исцелило оборотней, было ему не по силам.  
  


***

  
  
Солнце медленно исчезало за горизонтом, бросая последние блики на озеро, в котором время от времени плескался большой кальмар, на свой страх и риск показываясь из воды. Когда Тоору только поступил в Хогвартс, домовые эльфы постоянно пытались приготовить что-нибудь из японской еды, из-за чего кальмар спрятался от них на самое дно озера, а директрисе МакГонагал пришлось наколдовать вокруг него защитное поле. На третьем курсе Ойкава по просьбе профессора Малфоя даже спускался к нему в своей анимагической форме проверить, жив ли тот вообще. Кальмар нашелся живым и вполне агрессивным и преследовал Тоору до самой поверхности в попытках поймать и съесть.  
  
Акааши опустошил вторую пробирку с зельем и в очередной раз вздохнул. За это время он успел выпить уже три кружки какао, выиграть в гляделки у профессора три сладкие тянучки и одну смешную историю, тайком подсмотреть часть сценария Ойкавы и отвесить с окна возвращающемуся на метле с тренировки Бокуто головокружительный поцелуй, притянув гриффиндорца к себе за лацканы мантии.  
  
\- Дети нынче воистину ужасны, - прокомментировал это всё Малфой, но баллы не снимал.  
  
Ойкава хихикнул. Главу он уже более-менее закончил, на удивление быстро, осталось только доработать раскадровки, хотя Айко всё равно потом исправит, как лучше, и отправить маленького Артура в Японию с огромной тетрадью и шоколадными лягушками для племянника. Такеру было всего десять и он очень сильно хотел в Хогвартс, но либо магических способностей у него не было, либо сестра просто решила преждевременно не говорить о них никому.   
  
Профессор Малфой взял с тарелки кусочек яблочного пирога и поднялся. Акааши встал тоже, намереваясь что-то сказать.  
  
\- Опережая ваш вопрос, мистер Акааши, сразу говорю "нет".  
  
\- Но...  
  
\- Позвольте вам напомнить, во время прошлой прогулки в запретном лесу вы съели белку.- Кейджи покраснел, как помидор, а профессор отряхнул мантию и добавил уже серьёзно: - Не забывайте, осень в этом году теплая, а брачный период акромантулов как раз в этом месяце. Даже Хагрид не заходит сейчас далеко в лес.  
  
\- Профессор Малфой, мы будем ходить недалеко от его дома, - Ойкава придал себе как можно более ответственный вид, - тем более, мистер Олливандер, у которого я прохожу стажировку, говорил, что мне надо самому искать материал для создания волшебных палочек... Ну, пожалуйста.  
  
Малфой посмотрел на них с укором, но в его глазах то и дело проскальзывало беспокойство. Он и раньше отпускал этих двоих в лес, чтобы Акааши не безумел в волчьем обличии в выручай-комнате, но сейчас осень действительно теплая, даже слишком. Акромантулы, конечно, не станут потыкаться слишком близко к замку, но кто их там знает, особенно после чистки, которую провели авроры три года назад. Пауков на то время стало настолько много, что Хагрид перестал водить учеников в лес, а кентавры вообще выбрались на территорию рядом с озером и разбили там лагерь, потому что акромантулы напали на них. Министерство выслало на лето в Хогвартс большую группу авроров, чтобы истребить гигантских пауков, но в результате, хотя работу и выполнили, половина, как минимум, вернулась ранена, а около двадцати магов не вернулись вообще. А осень снова жаркая. Опасно.  
  
\- Обещаю, ни одна белка не пострадает, - Кейджи смиренно сложил руки на груди.  
  
\- ... Ладно, - Малфой нервно потеребил рукав мантии, - ладно. Только покажитесь Хагриду... И возьмите с собой Клыка. Я потом приду за вами.  
  
Клык Младший, конечно, был бесполезен, как и его предшественник, но, может, его внушительный вид кого-то и отпугнет.  
  
"А вот это вы зря", - подумал Ойкава и сразу же одернул себя.  
  
Акааши радостно подпрыгнул и сжал профессора в объятьях с нечеловеческой силой.  
  
\- И напомните мне, почему я это делаю? - тот вздохнул, потрепав рейвенкловца по волосам.  
  
Оба ученика выпрямились и елейным голосом выдали:  
  
\- Потому что вы самый лучший в мире декан и профессор!  
  
И довольный Малфой скрылся в камине.  
  


***

  
  
Проскользнув мимо Филча, миссис Норрис и их стаи злобных котят, которую тот выгуливал на поводках и тайно тренировал на поиск нарушителей порядка в замке, у выхода парни столкнулись с суетящейся квиддичной командой гриффиндора и персонально с Бокуто Котаро. Он вел себя на удивление спокойно, видимо тренировка выжала из него все силы (ну кроме тех, которые он потратил на еще один поцелуй с Акааши). Команда в шутку скорчила отвратительные рожи и потащила своего шального капитана в раздевалку. Ойкава умиротворённо наблюдал за этим цирком, пока на него неловко не навалился Лев, споткнувшись о собственную ногу.  
  
\- Ойкава-сан, с Яку-саном все хорошо?  
  
Немного подумав и окинув взглядом мнущегося четверокурсника, Тоору кивнул, а потом поднял указательный палец, привлекая внимание.  
  
\- Если не считать того, что объект его тайных воздыханий то и дело пытается быть с Яку как можно ближе и как можно всегда. - "Это я конечно зря",-подумал он, сказав.  
  
\- У Яку-сана есть девушка? - с нескрываемым ужасом изрек Хайба.  
  
\- Иди и сам у него спроси, ладушки? - Тоору похлопал большого гриффиндорского ребёнка по плечу и взял Акааши под руку. - Прости, рад бы поболтать, но нам уже пора.  
  
И конечно же Лев прямо сейчас, в сию же минуту пойдет в слизеринские подвалы, в которых он на удивление хорошо ориентируется (видимо, часто ходил хвостиком за Яку) и будет ждать, пока Мориске не появится из гостиной, либо же подкараулит слизеринца до начала ужина и тоже спросит. Несомненно, Яку Ойкаве отомстит, но это будет потом. Сейчас у Яку только два выхода: сказать, что это правда и приговорить себя к повышенному сталкингу со стороны Хайбы, либо сказать, что это неправда и открыть Льву возможность вести обширные боевые действия по захвату его сердца. Был ещё вариант, в котором Мориске со злости вякнет: "ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ, КТО МЕНЯ ПРЕСЛЕДУЕТ - ЭТО ТЫ, ЧЕРТОВА ГРИФФИНДОРСКАЯ ШПАЛА!", и тогда... Ну сами понимаете, что тогда. Ойкава надеялся, что Лев тоже довольно сообразительный, что наконец-то позволит их факультету погрузиться в вечную нирвану безо всяких визгов о вейлах, шпалах и гриффиндоре.   
  
Он внезапно осознал, что с гаденькой ухмылочкой потирает руки, как муха, а Кейджи смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, и одернул себя.  
  
Отреставрированная после Войны за Хогвартс хижина Хагрида была немного больше в размерах, да и огород вокруг неё сейчас напоминал тыквенно-кабачковые джунгли выше роста человека. Но самого профессора по уходу за магическими существами там не было. Вероятно, он отошел приглянуть за соплохвостами или флобер-червями.  
  
Попинав тыквы по огороду с полчаса, парни решили оставить сообщение на стене и направились по тропе в лес.  
  
За первым же кустом Акааши издал какой-то жалобный всхлип и скрючился под светом полной луны. Когда Тоору подошел, тот уже превратился и теперь взирал на мир печальными глазами, но, как только вдали показалась очередная белка - весело тявкнул и прыгнул в чащу дикой ежевики.   
  
\- Но ты же... Обещал профессору... - Ойкава успел только протянуть руку вслед за ним, но схватил лишь воздух.  
  
"Отлично, - подумал он, снимая с ближайшей сосны несколько чешуек коры, чтобы вырезать со ствола небольшой паралелпипед, - хорошо, что я не староста школы, не то меня бы в первый же день сняли с этой должности."  
  
Акааши мелькнул в кустах, гоняясь в этот раз за довольно внушительных размеров не то крабом, не то пауком, который, в свою очередь, грозно щелкал клешнями и прыгал, убегая. Тоору подумал, что ему бы самое место либо на гриффиндор за такую беспечность, либо на слизерин за столь хитрый ход с белками. Всмысле, Акааши место, не крабопауку. Но судьба, то есть шляпа, определила его на Рейвенкло, как ни странно. Возможно, потому что там был ни кто иной, как Куроо Тетсуроо - любимчик профессора Малфоя, или потому что дружба Куроо и Бокуто бесспорно вносила бы разнообразие в личную жизнь этого вежливого и сдержанного оборотня. Стоит ли говорить, что стать анимагами эта парочка решила именно когда оказалось, что Кейджи - оборотень, а Бокуто в него втюрился по самое не хочу. Ойкава с ними оказался совершенно случайно. Он просто хорошо умел собирать ингредиенты, что, позвольте заметить, немаловажно в процессе приготовления любого зелья.  
  
Он положил древесину в свою сумку с заклятием расширения внутри и вернул кору на место. Всегда надо бережно относиться к источнику магического материала. Мистер Олливандер рассказывал, что когда-то давно какой-то непутевый ученик одного старого украинского мастера палочек решил создать самую могущественную палочку в мире и вырезал половину леса, пока ему не попала в руки иссохшая осина, в которую только днём раньше ударила молния. Сделав очередную заготовку этот болван уснул прямо на рабочем месте и во сне к нему пришел чёрт, предлагая подарить палочке такую мощь, какую доселе не видел ни один волшебник магического мира. Подмастерий, недолго думая, согласился. Тогда черт дернул его за волосы, а себя за хвост, взял лунную нить и, сплетя из них косу, сунул в заготовку , плюнул хорошенько внутрь, блеснул лихим взглядом на своего клиента. Тот доделал палочку во сне, а когда проснулся - обнаружил её готовой. Тогда он решил испробовать свое творение, стал на пень лицом к молодому ясеню, пробормотал режущее заклинание, взмахнул палочкой и... врос ногами в пень, потянулся к солнцу, волосы стали листьями, руки - ветвями, ноги вошли в землю в поисках влаги. Понял он тогда, что чёрт пришел ему не помочь, а наказать, скрепил его душу с темным искусством, а любое опасное заклинание обратил к волшебнику, и закричал. Так и застыл - рот превратился в дупло, где вскоре свили гнездо совы, глаза и слёзы стали трещинами в коре. Так и стоит по сей день несчастный, искупает свою вину. Говорят, на Ивана Купала рядом с ним папоротник цветёт, мужчины ищут сокровище большое, но кто бы ни искал - находит сухой сук, обернутый в полусгнившую ткань. Никто не берёт - плохая примета. Кто возьмёт - сам деревом станет.  
  
Ойкава передернул плечами, отгоняя пугающие мысли. Нет, конечно, он бы и сам не прочь поискать эту палочку, если бы, конечно, он поступил в украинскую школу волшебства. Она, к слову тоже находилась в замке, который, кажется, назывался "Пидгорецькый замок" и был закрыт для магглов на якобы реставрацию. Но на то время свое содействие ученикам из пострадавшей Японии оказали только четыре самые влиятельные школы: Хогвартс, Шармбатон, Ильверморни и Дурмстранг.   
  
Может, в будущем у него снова появится шанс поискать этот древний артефакт. Но это будет потом.  
  
Тем не менее, кое-что этим вечером было страннее, чем обычно: то ли мороз слишком рано ударил, то ли начинал спускаться туман, - деревья и травы казались на удивление бесцветно-серыми и какими-то липкими. Нет, это, конечно, могла бы быть смола, но Ойкава решил зазря не рисковать и позвал Акааши обратно. Как ни странно, в ответ ему донесся только жалобный вой.  
  
\- И почему это меня не удивляет? - вздохнул он, направляясь в сторону, откуда слышал оборотня.  
  
  


***

  
  
"Молодые акромантулы, - гласил учебник "Новые фантастические твари с новыми фантастическими свойствами в новых местах, где их можно искать (все, кроме мозгошмыгов!)", увидевший мир совсем недавно, но сумевший привести в ужас своим зверски длинным названием не одного несчастного журналиста (говорили, редактор - особо впечатлительная мадам Сапотис - даже выцарапала от отчаяния свой искусственный глаз перед церемонией награждения издательств). - Бывают очень активны в первый период взросления, особенно, если он выпадает на теплую осень и дождливый август."  
  
И даже дурак смог бы сопоставить не очень хорошую погоду в августе этого года и очень хорошую погоду осенью этого года вплоть до вечеринки на Хэллоуин, которую они отплясали только вчера.   
  
"Обычно, - гласил дальше учебник, - молодые акромантулы охотятся стаями, завлекая жертву в паутину мелкими зверьками, будь то белки или те же детёныши акромантулов. Молодые акромантулы не вырастают больше метра в высоту, но их яд крайне нестабилен и может вызывать как временный паралич, так и долгую мучительную смерть."  
  
Акааши снова взвыл, когда Ойкава уже подобрался к нему, и вздрогнул, когда тот на него шикнул. Он жалобно посмотрел на слизеринца, неловко указав лапой на застрявшую в паутине конечность.  
  
\- Если мы умрём, профессор Малфой меня убьёт, - Тоору посмотрел наверх, прикидывая насколько давний этот навес из паутины размером с огромную палатку. Он пощупал кокон вокруг лапы Акааши. Тот, хотя и выглядел довольно потрепанным, был все ещё липким и плотным, а значит либо стая мелких акромантулов, либо один старый и дряхлый.  
  
Ойкава достал короткое лезвие и аккуратно разрезал "гипс", позволяя оборотню освободить конечность. Навес дрогнул, грозя схлопнуться вокруг своей жертвы, если та начнет трепыхаться, поэтому пришлось замереть в скрюченном состоянии.  
  
\- Не отлично, - констатировал он.  
  
Акааши вопрошающе уставился на него.  
  
\- Ладно. План "А" не сработал, - вздохнул Тоору, - "Акромантулы тупые", - объяснил он в ответ на ещё один полный непонимания взгляд, - переходим к плану "Б" - беги в замок и поймай кого-то из профессоров, чтобы они поскорее пришли сюда и забрали меня. Давай. Если я отпущу паутину, за нами побегут десятки пауков, а нам их в замке не надо.  
  
Кейджи недовольно заскулил, но развернулся и вскоре исчез в кустах ежевики.  
  
\- Хороший мальчик, - пробормотал себе под нос слизеринец.  
  
Он примерно представлял себе, насколько злым будет профессор Малфой, когда Акааши объяснит ему всю проблему, но выбора не было. Конечно был шанс, что акромантул, охотившийся настолько близко к выходу из леса, был старым одиночкой и доживал свои дни, греясь на солнышке, но скорее всего это группа мелких акромантулов, которые только недавно вылупились и уже пошли искать еду. Ойкава быть едой категорически не хотел.   
  
Время, как это ему свойственно в особо напряженные моменты, внезапно потянулось медленно, подолгу растягивая даже секунды. Страх, раньше немного приглушенный волнением за подопечного, внезапно решил навалиться на Тоору огромной глыбой и болью в колене, но выпрямиться он не мог, потому что любое движение спровоцировало бы падение навеса. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он обнаружил целую сеть таких-вот "палаток". Над некоторыми резвились паучата размером с упитанную кошку.  
  
"Отлично, - подумал он, - Ойкава, ты влип".  
  
Как ни странно, это его рассмешило. Да уж. Влип во всех смыслах этого слова. Где там уже этот Акааши?   
  
Он всё ещё верил, что акромантулы тупые и не догадаются время от времени спускаться посмотреть под навес, не попался ли им какой-то больно умный зверь, вот как он сейчас. Возможно, стоит наложить на себя  _ступефай_ или  _петрификус_ , чтобы, если вдруг что, пауки подумали, что он уже мёртв, но, кажется, им абсолютно по барабану состояние жертвы - сожрут и косточек не оставят. Да и руки заняты этим коконом.  
  
О, как бы ему сейчас пригодились те сказочные волшебные бобы, которые носил с собой какой-то там Ганс, который потом еще украл у великанов арфу и гуся. Арфу и гуся Ойкава, конечно, предпочел бы не воровать, но вот от огроменного дерева перед собой - не отказался бы.  
  
Он вздохнул, надеясь, что Акааши за это время, которое он тут пытается отвлечься всякими бредовыми мыслями, уже успел не только добежать к замку и найти кого-то из преподавателей или, хотя бы, того же Филча, но и добраться до леса.  
  
Колено снова прострелило болью.  
  
"Всё хорошо, - подумал Тоору, вспоминая, как мадам Помфри лечила его после того рокового матча с командой Дурмстранга, - всё точно хорошо. Просто отлично. Осталось подождать совсем немного."  
  
И, когда он открыл глаза, на уровне его лица внезапно оказался акромантул размером с маленькую кошку. Возможно, система измерения размеров пауков кошками была не совсем идеальной, но наличия одного из них прямо возле его носа это абсолютно не опровергало.   
  
Ойкава почувствовал, как цепенеет от страха и как становятся холодными и мокрыми ладони.  
  
Акромантул направил на него все свои восемь глаз и качнулся на паутине, защелкав челюстями. И этого, если честно, было абсолютно достаточно, чтобы Ойкава отпрянул, потерял равновесие и дернул кокон на себя.  
  
А дальше всё начало происходить в духе всяких боевиков, где действия главного героя в особо значимые моменты замедлялись кадр за кадром, а потом внезапно возвращались на круги своя.   
  
Тоору вдруг дёрнуло, протащило метра два по земле, благо, не через кусты ежевики, потом хорошенько повертело в воздухе так, что он успел поздороваться спиной с каждой сосной вокруг навеса, а потом дернуло вверх и паутина сомкнулась в кокон.  
  
Ойкава чертыхнулся, пощупав свою тюрьму изнутри. Будет отлично, если эти паучата немного недогадливые и оставили столько дыр не для того, чтобы кусать жертву, впрыскивая свой яд.  
  
Но план "А", как известно, не работал с самого начала, поэтому почти сразу в его ботинок вгрызлись паучьи челюсти. Ботинки были хорошие - из кожи взрывопотама - крепкие были ботинки. Жаль только, что не весь костюм у него из этого же материала. Нет, что вы, Тоору - ярый защитник магических существ, у него даже собственный вредный лукотрус имеется, правда, в хафлпаффской гостиной, потому что там солнца больше и другие лукотрусы по растениях шастают. Этот вообще разорял теплицы профессора Спраут, и они всем курсом его ловили. Ойкава потом ещё три дня вымывал из волос землю, а лукотрус ко всему ещё и кусачий оказался. Каждый раз теперь кусает его, как только он заявляется в чужую гостиную без угощения. Но вот костюм из труднопрокусываемой кожи прямо сейчас пришёлся бы очень кстати.  
  
\- Что ж... - Вокруг было темно, как в гробу. Он нервно хихикнул. - Пора переходить к плану "З" - завещание.  
  
Акромантул, жующий его ботинок, внезапно отвлекся на что-то больно громко орущее рядом. Это, конечно, не профессор Малфой в ярости, но на какую-то огромную птицу вполне сойдет.  
  
Лезвие немного застряло в липком слое паутины, но сделало небольшой надрез. Потом еще один и ещё. Группа акромантулов копошилась над несчастным буревестником, пытаясь его обездвижить, и Ойкава вернулся к плану "В" - валить отсюда и побыстрее.  
  
Но, как только он разрезал свой кокон и высунул руки дабы расширить проход, в левое предплечье вцепились паучьи челюсти. Сначала болело, потом рука начала неметь, а потом, уже когда на лужайку вывалилась толпа учителей во главе с матерящимся Малфоем, - Тоору провалился в бессознательную тьму.  
  


***

  
  
Помимо саднящего предплечья он чувствовал ещё что-то, что уже раза два укусило его за нос. Не открывая глаз Ойкава с точностью мог сказать, что он находился в медпункте в компании нескольких профессоров. Как минимум его декан был здесь с профессором Поттером, с которым яростно, но шепотом, переругивался.  
  
\- Это всё твое чертово геройское влияние, Поттер.  
  
\- Я здесь вообще ни при чём! Это ты отпустил их в лес, разве нет? Нечего на меня вину сваливать.  
  
\- Да что ты! - Малфой, судя по звуку, всплеснул руками, - Позволь напомнить - это вы с Уизли на втором курсе вломились к акромантулам!   
  
\- Да причем тут это?!  
  
\- Да при всём, Поттер! Они же все равняются на тебя. О, профессор Поттер, национальный герой! Мы все должны быть похож...  
  
\- И что мне теперь? Уйти с работы к чертям собачьим? Это ты хочешь мне сказать? Может мне стоит напомнить тебе кое о чём, из-за чего тебя больше никуда не взяли после войны?! Я могу!  
  
Ойкава подумал, что самое время придти в себя. Лукоткус, копошащийся у него на голове только-только приготовился укусить его за нос снова, но, как только Тоору открыл глаза, изобразил из себя божий одуванчик, погладив его по щеке веточкой.  
  
\- Даже не пытайся. Я знаю, это ты меня кусал, - сообщил ему Ойкава и в ответ получил только еще один слабый укус. - Поистине ужасное создание. Ай!  
  
Профессор Спраут улыбнулась ему и приложила к поврежденной конечности широкий мясистый лист.  
  
\- Смотри-ка, любит он тебя.  
  
Лукотрус перебежал на лист и прилег там.  
  
\- Вот молодец какой. Как себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Рука немного болит. Но, кажется, я всё же капельку обездвижен. - Он попытался пошевелиться, но удавалось это почти никак.  
  
\- Хорошо, что ты ощущаешь. Значит, скоро все пройдёт. А пока я позову твоего декана, пока они с мистером Поттером не поубивали друг друга. - Профессор устало вздохнула. - с Акааши всё хорошо. Он в выручай-комнате.  
  
Она поднялась, разминая затекшую спину, и ушла за ширму. Впрочем, почти в тот же момент к нему завалились оба профессора, немного потолкавшись. Выглядели они, конечно, потрепанными. Малфой был весь в ссадинах, словно бежал через очень агрессивные кусты ежевики (очевидно, так оно и было), а из-за его вечно бледной кожи казалось, что из него выпили всю кровь. Он остановился у кровати, непроницаемым взглядом оценивая состояние своего ученика. У профессора Поттера в волосах торчали листья и ветки, выглядел он бледнее, несмотря на обычный смуглый загар. Он тоже был в царапинах, видимо, они с Малфоем бежали наперегонки.  
  
Ойкава попытался не улыбнуться, но это не укрылось от глаз взвинченного зельевара.  
  
\- Вам весело, да? - холодно прошипел он. - А мне вот не очень! Тридцать баллов со Слизерина за безрассудство! - И он, отмахнувшись от мадам Помфри, вылетел из медпункта.  
  
Тоору вздохнул. Чувство вины неприятно зашевелилось в груди.  
  
Профессор Поттер потыкал пальцем уснувшего лукотруса и приободряюще ему улыбнулся.  
  
\- Сорок баллов Слизерину за отвагу и спасение другого ученика. Вы молодец.   
  
\- Ага, спасибо...  
  
\- Не обращай внимания на Малфоя. Он вечно такой. Ещё со школы.  
  
Ойкава снова вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Очень хотелось спать. Поттер ещё немного посидел рядом и ушёл, оставив его на попечение мадам Помфри.  
  


***

  
  
Профессор Малфой заявился через несколько дней, выгнав из медпункта Куроо и Бокуто, которые, с видом опытных консультантов, пытались убедить Тоору попробовать взрывающиеся конфеты.  
  
Он неуверенно отодвинул ширму, потом выдворил учеников и наконец-то присел на краешек стула возле кровати Ойкавы. Лукотрус почти мгновенно передислоцировался на его мантию в поисках пробирки с яйцами докси, которые профессор обычно приносил ему, если существо оказывалось вне гостиной Хафлпаффа.  
  
"Предатель," - подумал Тоору.  
  
Малфой отдал Лукотрусу его добычу, и тот довольно переместился обратно на одеяло, доставая с пробирки чёрные капсулки яиц.  
  
\- Эм... Здравствуй, - начал он и замолчал.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, профессор Малфой.  
  
\- Как самочувствие?  
  
\- Уже лучше. Паралич почти прошел. - И прежде, чем тот успел что-то ещё сказать, Ойкава добавил: - Я не обижаюсь на вас. И вы  _не виноваты_  в том, что случилось.   
  
\- Но я... - Малфой выглядел ужасно бледным и несчастным. Вероятно, он не спал целую ночь, думая об этом.  
  
\- Не. Виноваты. - Тоору сделал максимально строгое выражение лица, - вы же нас предупреждали. И мы тоже честно не заходили вглубь. Это всё погода. И сексуально-активные акромантулы. - Закончил он свою пламенную речь.  
  
Профессор слегка улыбнулся и расслабился наконец-то.  
  
\- Я думаю, было нечестно снимать с вас баллы за то, что вы пожертвовали собой ради спасения мистера Акааши... - Он перевязал волосы в низкий хвост и поправил мантию. - Поэтому я возвращаю те тридцать баллов Слизерину.  
  
\- О... Спасибо, профессор! - О том, что профессор Поттер уже возместил ущерб, Тоору решил предусмотрительно промолчать.  
  
Малфой поднялся, собираясь уходить, вынул из кармана небольшой сверток и два письма (почему-то с эмблемой Дурмстранга) и положил на тумбу рядом с кроватью.  
  
\- Это от родителей и от какого-то э-э... Японца, полагаю. Он из Дурмстранга. И выпуск вашей манги, который вы должны были получить три дня назад. Тот, что вы отправили недавно, уже у вашей сестры.  
  
Ойкава задумался, когда это он отправлял домой письмо, да ещё и с раскадровками. Ещё более странным было то, что ему писал кто-то из Дурмстранга. Внезапно вспомнивший его одногруппник из Махоутокоро? Какой-то японец, жаждущий общения в холодных стенах чужой страны? Маньяк, нападающий только на азиатов с внешностью выше среднего? Ушивака?!  
  
Он поежился, вспомнив стычки в прошлой школе. Не приведи Мерлин, это окажется Ушивака. Надо будет менять сову, факультет, школу, скрываться в лесах с группой кентавров или, того хуже, стать главарем клана акромантулов. Мальчик-который-укусил-акромантула-первым. Звучит вполне неплохо. Кусать акромантула Ойкава, конечно, хотел в последнюю очередь, но.  
  
Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя бредовые мысли, взял посылку с мангой и отдельным письмом от родителей внутри и открыл её.  
  
 _"Тоору!  
Мы так счастливы, что ты, наконец-то, купил себе н о р м а л ь н у ю сову! Теперь мы можем отправлять тебе не только письма, но и нужные вещи! Печенье, например.  
Как проходит твое обучение?   
Такеру неделю назад отрастил какому-то хулигану ослиные уши, и к нам приходили волшебники. Айко позволили выбрать школу, поэтому в следующем году твой племянник присоединится к тебе.   
Какой-то очень вежливый мальчик(тоже волшебник) написал нам, что твое письмо по ошибке пришло к нему, поэтому он перенаправил его куда надо. Иваизуми, не помнишь такого? Может, вы ходили вместе в ясли?  
Мы отправляем тебе печенье, рисунок Такеру и много-много любви. Пиши нам чаще, Тоору.  
мама и папа♡"_  
  
К сожалению, Тоору не помнил не только какого-то чудака из ясельной группы, но и то, что он делал после третьего одноразового стакана огневиски. Вероятно, те, кто пил со своих кружек были менее пьяны, потому что на них было заклятие, превращающее любой алкогось после второго присеста в воду, но Ойкава слишком поздно осознал, что доверять подготовку попойки Куроо - самые глупые грабли, на которые только можно наступить. Но он не только наступал на грабли, последние несколько дней он по ним открыто бегал. Последний раз, который он помнил, когда посылал письмо домой, был примерно месяц назад, разве только...  
  
\- А где вы нашли меня на Хэллоуин? - осторожно переспросил он.  
  
\- В совятне, мистер Ойкава, в совятне.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Авария на АЭС Фукусима-1 — крупная радиационная авария максимального 7-го уровня по Международной шкале ядерных событий, произошедшая 11 марта 2011 года в результате сильнейшего в истории Японии землетрясения и последовавшего за ним цунами.


End file.
